foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Locker rooms
Locker rooms at the 96th Precinct police station appeared in three episodes of Forever Knight. However, each time different rooms were shown—and, although the lockers in Trophy Girl were clearly for female officers, that does not explain why two quite different lockers were shown for male officers. It is possible that those in Father's Day were for the male detectives, and those in Last Knight were for uniformed officers; but this is in no way certain. None of the locker rooms seems to have windows. They are probably in the basement of the station. Men's Locker Room (1) The first men's locker room was seen in Father's Day, when Schanke was trying to find someone to cover for him so he could be with his daughter on Father's Day. It is a fairly large room, having at least two double aisles of brown lockers. These have separate doors for the small top section for storing personal belongings, and the tall thin lower section for hanging up clothes. The double aisle construction means two sets of lockers are back to back; so there is room at the end for posters to be stuck up. Furthermore, on the wall at the end of the aisles, there are a number of bulletin boards and posters. This locker room may have been a set, or may have been filmed on location. Women's Locker Room A corner of the women's locker room was seen in Trophy Girl, when Captain Reese insisted that, even though she was not under suspension, Tracy still had to take a few days' leave to recover after shooting a suspect. The women's locker room is similar to the men's, though the walls and lockers are grey, and the latter have only one door, with the top and clothing sections only as interior compartments. Tracy keeps her gun in the upper compartment when she goes home; and, presumably, it is also where she puts her purse when she is on duty. Only a small section of the women's locker room was ever seen. The impression, however, is that it is rather smaller than the corresponding locker room for the male officers. It is probably a set built specifically for Trophy Girl. Men's Locker Room (2) The second men's locker room was seen in the series finale, Last Knight. It was there that Nick cornered an escaped criminal and Tracy was shot. The locker room has the type of exterior concrete block walls typical of basements. On one side of the room is a metal doorway, with broad aisles all the way around the wall. The centre of the room is filled with tiers of large square lockers separated by racks for civilian clothes. The units are painted in a drab olive green, and have a rather military appearance. The escaped prisoner backed through the locker room using these units for cover. The locker room is actually part of a larger complex, including a washroom, through all of which the suspect fled, with a posse of police in pursuit, before finally being brought to bay in the locker room itself. Last Knight therefore shows us a complex of service rooms—perhaps those designated for the use of the uniformed personnel—in a section of the police station that did not otherwise appear on the show. The extent of this locker room complex suggests that the scenes were probably filmed on location. See also * the exterior of the 96th Precinct police station * the main set for the interior of the 96th Precinct police station * the holding cells * the evidence locker Category:Sets Category:Police stations